Super Sentai and Tsundere Cafe
by starmix03
Summary: A Super Hero All Stars OVA. Daigo is bored. He decides to call his friends over and go to AKihabara together. Unexpectedly, they met Akagi Nobuo and went to the Tsundere Cafe. But they realized that cafe was the worst restaurant they ever went to...


**Super Sentai and Tsundere Cafe**

**Disclaimer: Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Go-Busters, Kyoryuger, and Akibaranger belongs to Toei.**

"Argh... I'm so bored..." Whines a man who wears a pendant, has messy hair, and wears a red and yellow jacket. Yep, it's Kiryu Daigo. "My friends aren't here, and I have nothing to do!" He said. "Oh god... What shall I do?"

Seconds later, he had the idea of going somewhere with his 9 friends, Ban, Kai, Satoru, Jan, Sosuke, Takeru, Alata, Marvelous, and Hiromu. Since Amy, Souji, and Ian are going shopping, and Nobuharu and Utchi are in Nobuharu's house. Daigo is in the "base camp" where he and his friends kept their Beast Batteries. "Aha! We'll go somewhere!" Said Daigo. He quickly took his notebook out and wrote some ideas. "Let's see, The Beach, Hero Park, The Aquarium... or... Akihabara! Alright! We'll go to Akihabara!" Said Daigo. He circled the word "Akihabara" in his notebook. He rushed to the telephone and called his friends one by one form Ban to Hiromu.

50 Minutes later...

"Ah! My friends are here!" Said Daigo happily. But when he opened the door, all his friends stared at him with mad faces. "DAIGO! It's so hard to find this freaking address! It's impossible to find it, man!" Shouted Hiromu. "S-Sorry!" Said Daigo. "Thank god we used Marvelous' Gokai Galleon to find where is it!" HIromu continued. "Geez, you don't have to be so mad..." Said Daigo. "You could just tell Alata-san to carry you guys up and fly" Daigo continued. Alata rolled his eyes. "Pfft..." Said Alata. "Besides that, where are we going?" Asked Alata.

"To Akihabara!"

"EEEEHHHH!?"

"Y-You kidding me!?" Exclaimed Kai. "What? i heard that it's a nice place!" Said Daigo. Ban facepalmed. "You sure about this?" He asked. Daigo nodded. "Fine, we'll go" Said Satoru lazily. Marvelous took out his Mobirate and dialed "5501*" On his Mobirate.

GOOOKAI GALLEON!

"Let's go, peeps!"

* * *

Opening: VAMOLA! Kyoryuger ~Akiba Mix~

Minutes/Hours later...

"Peeps, we're here! Now how do we get down?" Said Daigo. "Can you stop calling us peeps?" Said Satoru. "Sorry!" Said Daigo. The giant anchor landed on the heart of Akihabara, which luckily the people didn't notice, except one. "What in the world are those?" Said the guy.

The 9 Sentai Leaders landed. "So, Mr. Navigator, where are we going?" Asked Jan. "To the Tsundere Cafe!" Said Daigo. "T-Tsundere cafe!? NO way, man, I am NOT going there!" Said Sosuke. "Why?" Asked Alata. "Because the waitresses treat you badly, I swear!" Said Sosuke. "That sounds fun!" Said Marvelous. "No it isn't!" Said Sosuke. "Tch, fine..." He continued.

On the streets of Akihabara, there were otaku everywhere, most of them wear glasses and there were also many cosplaying people there. But Daigo was observing until he bumoed someone. "Daigo, look out!" Shouted Hiromu. "OOF!" Daigo exclaimed.

The guy looked back and gasped. Daigo also gasped. "A-are you an official Sentai?" Asked the man. "Err... yeah?" Replied Daigo. The man was shocked. "F-FINALLY I MET AN OFFICIAL SENTAI!"

"Dude, don't get caught up with it! What's with you?" Asked Daigo. "I'm a Super Sentai too!" Said the man. "EEEHHH!?" Shouted the 9 Sentai. "Yeah, it's true! But I'm an unofficial one though... Nice to meet you! I'm Akagi Nobuo, the all time epic otaku!" Said the guy named Nobuo. "Err... Kiryu Daigo, but you can call me King" Said Daigo as he shook Nobuo's hand. "We're heading to the Tsundere Cafe, do you know where is it?" He asked. "Tsundere Cafe? Leave this to me!" Said Nobuo. We followed him.

"Here we are!" Said Nobuo. He knocked the door. But there was no answer, he barged in. "W-Wait! Aren't you suppose to-" Said Hiromu. But it was too late. The goth-looking waitresses stared at them in mad faces. "Why are you here?" Asked the waitress. The 9 Sentai had no idea what to say. "Err... Umm... W-We're here because we want to eat!" Said Takeru. "Not specific. Now Get out!" Said the waitress. "Never! Now hurry up and give us some seats!" Protested Nobuo. The waitress suddenly became pissed off. She grunted. "This way" She said. The 10 Red Sentai followed her.

Another waitress threw the menu to the table. "Jeez..." Said Marvelous frustrated. "Err.. Omurice please" Said Daigo. The waitress roughly took away the menu. "Nobuo-san, you sure abut this?" Asked Satoru. Nobuo nodded.

Minutes later... the food arrived. Unexpectedly, the waitress threw the Omurice. Luckily, it didn't spill. "Whoa! Easy there..." Warned Jan. "You want sauce, what do you want me to draw?" Asked the waitress. This is the best part, because the sauce is the yummiest thing ever. "A Ranger Key!" Said Marvelous. "Nope, a sword" Said Takeru. "Smiley face" Said Nobuo. The waitress listened but she didn't drew the thing that the Sentai requested. Instead, she just opened the lid of the sauce and poured the entire thing! Everyone gasped. "H-Hey!" Proclaimed Takeru. But the waitress just left. "Ah well, what do we do with this huge bunch of sauce?" Asked Ban. "Dunno" Said Kai. "We can just dig in" Said Daigo. "Oh well, Itadakimasu..."

* * *

After eating...

"That is the worst restaurant I've ever went to!" Said Alata. "I told you so!" Said Sosuke. "Yeah... Sosuke's right" Said Jan. "Ah well, time to go back. Peeps, Imma going to go now. Bye" Said Nobuo as he ran away. "What's with that guy?" Said HIromu. "Dunno. Now let's get back. Marvelous, you do the honor" Said Daigo. Again, Marvelous dials "5501*" on the Galleon. The Galleon came, and the 9 Sentai went up and sailed away.

The End


End file.
